Cutter Girl
by all4jesus84
Summary: Monica is lost for words when her new assignment is a young girl with a problem much different than the ordinary. Will Monica be able to help her? COMPLETED
1. A New Assignment

"Oh Tess, I just love the bus, don't you? So many interesting people to watch, all sitting on the same mode of transportation." Monica, the Irish angel said as she smiled at her angel supervisor, Tess. They were sitting on the public city bus in the city of San Francisco on a hot, spring day. Tess had brought Monica here on her next assignment, but Monica still was unaware of who her assignment was, but she knew whoever it was, he or she would be on this bus.

"Yes baby, I know you like the bus. I think you like the bus because you like people, and Lord knows there are lots of troubled people on this bus, but you're here for one girl in particular." Tess said as she leaned back against the hard bus seat.

"A girl, Tess? Which one?" Monica turned her head all around to look for a girl who looked like she was in trouble, but could find nothing.

"Angel baby, this assignment won't be easy, but I have no doubt in my mind that you'll do everything you can to help this young baby." Tess continued, as Monica continued to stretch her head around.

"A young girl. Ah Tess, I don't like when they're young. Young girls shouldn't have troubles, they should be enjoying life while they're young, because the real troubles begin in adulthood." Monica said sadly.

"Not for this young baby. She has troubles that are beyond her years. This girl is only 14, but has more trouble in her life than even some adults." Tess shifted in her seat and turned to look at a young girl sitting in the seat behind the angels, alone. Monica turned to look, and she found a young girl, staring down at her feet. She had messy brown hair, and melancholy brown eyes. Monica could feel the pain from this young girl right away, though not knowing what was wrong.

"Oh Tess, she looks so, so, sad." Monica said, knowing this young girl wouldn't hear her because the angels were invisible to her.

"Yes angel girl, she is a very sad little girl. She struggles with more than she should be at this age, and it's because of her mother, I hate to say." Tess seemed angry now. Monica tilted her head.

"Tess, is it really as bad as you're making it sound?" She asked.

"Baby, this little girl feels no love from her mother. Her father died when she was a toddler, and she has no friends either. In fact, she gets teased at school. She can't find solace anywhere in her world. She's alone. She has no way of venting out her frustrations. Do you remember when I told you human beings have to find ways of releasing their feelings, and not keep stuff bottled up, or it can become dangerous?" Tess asked. Monica nodded.

"Well, this girl is one of those humans who has no way of release. So she's had to find her own way of letting herself express her anger and depression." Tess added.

"Does she have somebody to talk to?" Monica asked. Tess sighed.

"No baby, that's the problem. If she had somebody to talk to, she wouldn't have her little problem." She replied. Monica narrowed her eyebrows.

"Well, if she doesn't talk about it, how does she release it?" She asked, worried as she stared into the sad eyes of this sullen teenager.

"We're in California baby. You remember how hot it is outside? Notice how every single person on this bus is wearing short sleeves, or tank tops? Well, this little girl isn't." Tess said, as she stared at the young girl's long sleeve sweater. Monica looked too, and didn't want to believe it.

"Oh Tess, she's not…she's not –" Monica didn't want to know, but Tess continued.

"Pull up her sleeve baby, see for yourself. Don't worry, she won't feel it. She can't see us, or hear us." Tess said. Monica seemed hesitant, but she turned around and reached her arm down over the seat and gently took the girl's sleeve, watching carefully to make sure she didn't see her, but as Tess had promised, the young girl didn't move. Monica gently pulled up the long sleeved shirt and gasped quietly at the sight.

"Oh Tess, I-I." Monica didn't know how to react, she could only allow herself to cry. The sight in front of her was too much to handle. The young girl's pale arms were covered in deep scars, small and large. There were so many, Monica couldn't even count them.

"Tess, please tell me she didn't do that herself. Tell me it was an accident." Monica begged as she willed herself to look down again. Tess shook her head sadly.

"Sorry baby, but this girl is so depressed and because she has no way of releasing that pain in healthy ways, she cuts herself." She replied as she saw that Monica wasn't taking it too well.

"How am I supposed to help her?" Monica asked, not knowing what to do.

"Become her friend baby. Teach her there are good people out there who she can talk to. Teach her to trust and release her fears and anger in better ways than cutting herself." Tess said, as Monica sighed.

"Tess, she seems so cold, how am I supposed to get her to open up to me?" She asked.

"That's your job to figure out. I can't tell you everything angel baby. There are some things you need to figure out on your own. But I can tell you how you'll meet her." Tess replied as she handed Monica the newspaper, opened to the classifieds. Monica narrowed her eyebrows as Tess pointed to an ad. Monica read it and looked up.

"A room for rent? What does this have to do with me?" She asked.

"That's where this little girl lives. Her mother is renting a room in the basement for some extra money. You'll be renting that room to get close to this girl. You'll go right when you get off this bus." Tess replied. Monica sighed and looked at the girl again. When she looked back at Tess, she was gone.

Monica knew she was alone now.


	2. Jessica

Monica got off the bus at the same stop as the young girl did. She immediately noticed the neighbourhood was rough-looking, and she felt a sense of fear being there, even though she was an angel, and no harm could come to her.

Monica followed the girl as she walked to her house, but followed at a far enough distance so she wouldn't scare the girl, but the girl seemed to notice Monica following her. Monica just gave a friendly smile to the young girl, who ignored her and kept walking.

The young girl stepped up to an old house, and Monica couldn't believe the house. It was so old and rundown. _This girl shouldn't be living here. Especially in a horrible neighbourhood._

The young girl dug out her key from her pocket and unlocked the front door, but as she started to go inside, she turned around and saw Monica approaching the door. The girl stopped and watched as Monica approached her slowly.

"Hello." Monica greeted with a big smile. The girl didn't smile, she just looked at Monica with sad, but curious eyes.

"Hi." She said simply, waiting for Monica to respond.

"Oh I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself, my name is Monica." Monica said.

"Chrissy." The girl introduced herself quietly. She obviously seemed frightened.

"I'm sorry, it must have seemed like I was following you, but I was on the same bus as you, I guess. I was coming to inquire about the room for rent." Monica explained. Chrissy's eyes widened, as if shocked by Monica's request.

"You, you want to rent the room?" Chrissy asked, and Monica nodded.

"Is it available?" Monica asked, curious as to why Chrissy was behaving so nervously.

"Uh, yeah, it's available, but my mom isn't home right now, so I guess you'll have to come back later." Chrissy said, as she refused to look Monica in the eye.

"Well, the thing is, I've come a long way. Is it possible I can wait here with you until your mom gets home? See, I have my stuff with me, I was just kind of hoping I could move in right away." Monica admitted. Chrissy looked at Monica and saw she had a suitcase with her. She sighed, not knowing what else to do, but she opened her front door.

"Fine, you can stay until my mom gets home." She said quietly as she let Monica in. Monica followed the girl into the living room and sat down on the springy old couch. She noticed the curtains were yellow with smoke and the house smelled of alcohol.

"Sorry about the mess." Chrissy apologized, somewhat embarrassed. Monica smiled.

"Don't be sorry." She said.

"I swear the room we're renting looks a lot better." Monica noticed that Chrissy seemed to be looking down at her arms a lot, holding her sleeves down, as if frightened they would roll up.

"So is it just you and your mom who live here then?" Monica asked, trying to make conversation, but also trying to get close to her new assignment. Chrissy only nodded, never looking at Monica, but always looking toward the front door, as if waiting. Monica noticed Chrissy looked so nervous and frightened, but she couldn't figure out why.

"Well that must be nice, just you and your mom." Monica smiled, and Chrissy looked away, partially shaking her head.

"Yeah, it's wonderful." She said in a melancholy voice. Monica didn't know what else to say, Chrissy was so withdrawn. _It's only been a few minutes, it will get better._ Monica told herself, as she heard the front door open. Chrissy jumped up quickly, making Monica jump, as a very thin woman walked through the front door. Monica noticed the woman was very pale, with straggly thin brown hair. There were dark circles under her eyes, and in her right hand, she held a cigarette, half smoked. The woman, who Monica guessed was Chrissy's mom, dropped her bag to the floor and before even looking up to see who was in her house, starting yelling.

"Chrissy! What is this mess? I told you I wanted it cleaned up before I got home!" She screamed, and she looked up and saw Monica standing there.

"Who are you?" Chrissy's mom asked with suspicion in her voice, and even anger.

"Hello, I'm Monica. I came to see the room, and your daughter let me in to wait for you. I hope that's okay." Monica said cheerfully as she walked up to the mother. Chrissy's mom sighed and looked past Monica to Chrissy, who was standing quietly.

"It's fine, I'm Jessica. I'll show you the room." Jessica said, with a sense of anger in her voice, not at Monica, but as Monica looked at Chrissy, she could sense that Jessica was angry at Chrissy somehow.

Jessica led the way to the basement, and Monica followed. Chrissy started to follow too, but Jessica turned around when she saw Chrissy coming.

"No! You stay here! I need to talk to you!" She yelled as Chrissy stopped and sat on the couch. Monica wanted to say something, but she knew she couldn't interfere.

Monica followed Jessica to the basement of the house, and Jessica opened the door to a room and Monica walked inside and found a bed, a dresser, a desk and a closet. She pretended to be thinking, as she looked around the room, as if observing.

"It's perfect. I'll take it. Can I move in right away?" Monica asked, as she held up her suitcase. Jessica rolled her eyes and looked away.

"You don't waste any time, do you? That's fine, enjoy. We eat dinner at 6:00, if you want to eat. The dining room is upstairs next to the living room. I'm sure you can find your way around though." She said meanly, and Monica nodded slowly. Jessica turned and walked away, leaving Monica in the room alone. Monica sighed and she turned to find Tess standing in the room with her.

"Well baby, you're in now." Tess said as she sat on the hard bed and groaned. "It's a good thing angels don't need to sleep." Monica laughed.

"So, how is it going?" Tess asked. Monica sighed.

"Oh Tess, I don't know what's going on, but I don't really like Jessica. The fear I saw in Chrissy's eyes when she came home. Is Chrissy afraid of her mother?" Monica asked. Tess raised an eyebrow.

"You know that's your job to figure out. I already told you, I can't tell you everything angel baby. Just be patient, and remember, Jessica isn't your assignment, Chrissy is. Jessica will get an angel in her own time, when she needs it the most, but right now, Chrissy desperately needs you, so remember that, and forget about Jessica." She replied. Monica nodded and Tess disappeared.

Upstairs, Jessica walked into the living room where Chrissy sat on the couch, never looking her mother in the eye. Jessica stood, hovering over her timid daughter, arms crossed.

"You are something else, Chrissy! I ask you to clean up the house, and what do you do instead? You invite a perfect stranger into our house and visit with her!" Jessica yelled.

"I was only home for five minutes when you got home. I didn't have time to clean up; I'll still do it. Monica was on the same bus as me, and I let her in. It would be rude to tell her to leave, especially when she already had her suitcase and stuff." Chrissy replied timidly. Jessica shook her head.

"Oh, are you and Monica friends now? Let me tell you something, she is _not_ your friend! She is only here so we can get some extra money. I don't want you talking to her!" She said as she started to walk away. Chrissy stood up.

"You only want the extra money so you can buy more drugs and beer! It's not for us, it's for you!" She yelled. Jessica turned around quickly, and slapped Chrissy across the face and grabbed her arm roughly.

"You don't talk to me like that! Do you understand? You will not talk to Monica! You will not be her friend! And if I find out you and her have become friends, you'll be sorry!" Jessica yelled at her daughter, who was crying from the pain.

"Do you understand?" Jessica screamed and Chrissy nodded quickly. Jessica pushed Chrissy onto the couch and walked away.

"Now clean up this house and get started on dinner! I'm hungry!" She screamed as she opened the refrigerator and grabbed a beer. Chrissy stood up crying and started picking up the empty beer bottles from the floor. She didn't realize that Monica was standing in the corner of the room, invisible to her, but she had seen the whole thing, and a tear rolled down her face.

_ Father, I see now why she doesn't talk about her problems. Her mother doesn't let her. Chrissy is afraid of her mother. What am I to do now Father? _Monica continued to watch the young girl as she cleaned the house, with tears in her eyes.


	3. Becoming Friends

Monica found her way to the dining room when she began to smell food cooking. She found a table set for three, and could hear movement in the kitchen next to the dining room, so she invited herself into the kitchen, thinking she would find Jessica making dinner, but instead, she found Chrissy struggling to get the plates out of the top cupboard. She was standing on a chair, on her tiptoes, reaching to get the plates. She was a small girl, and Monica smiled as she watched.

"Looks like those plates are a little high for you. Would you like some help?" Monica asked with a little laugh. Chrissy turned and saw Monica watching. Chrissy shook her head.

"No, I'm fine, I get them out every night and put them away every night. I don't need any help." She said, as she continued getting out the plates. She never looked at Monica, and Monica knew why. _How hard is it going to be for me to reach Chrissy now that her mother doesn't want her to talk to me? _Monica didn't care, she had to reach Chrissy somehow.

"Do you cook dinner every night?" She asked as she leaned against the counter. Chrissy stepped down from the chair, holding three plates and walked into the dining room, setting the plates down.

"Yeah I do." She answered simply, as she returned to the kitchen to drain the spaghetti. Monica smiled, admiring this girl's patience and responsibility.

"Well, it looks lovely." She complimented. Chrissy didn't answer, she just continued on around the kitchen.

Not long afterward, Monica was seated at the dining room table, with Chrissy to her left, and Jessica to her right. She noticed that there was no dinner conversation, as Chrissy poked at her food, and Jessica devoured it. Monica decided to start some conversation.

"This is wonderful spaghetti Chrissy. I think this might be, without a doubt, the best spaghetti I have ever tasted." She said as she ate another mouthful. Monica was sure she finally saw a smile come out of Chrissy, but noticed it disappear quickly when Jessica shot her daughter an angry look.

"I'm not one for cooking. I would love to learn though. Maybe you could teach me how to make this, Chrissy." Monica continued. Chrissy seemed to brighten up a little.

"Sure, I'd love to." She said with a little smile, and that was when Jessica slammed her fist on the table.

"Chrissy, go to your room! Right now!" She yelled. Chrissy stared at her mother, with scared eyes.

"Why? What did she do?" Monica asked, not meaning to intrude, but not knowing what else to do. She felt so confused.

"NOW!" Jessica screamed as Chrissy jumped up from her seat and walked away from the dinner table, leaving her dinner untouched. Monica suddenly felt uncomfortable, as she waited for Jessica to say something. Jessica turned and stared at Monica with cold, angry eyes.

"You stay away from my daughter. Do you understand? You're only here for the room, not to socialize." She said coldly.

"Please Jessica, I was only trying to be friendly." Monica replied.

"We don't do 'friendly' in this household. If you don't like it, you can leave, but I want you to stay away from my daughter." Jessica said again. Monica only nodded, as Jessica stood up, and grabbed her bag. She put on her coat, and headed toward the door, leaving Monica sitting at the dining room table alone.

"Chrissy, I'm going out! Clean up this mess! It better be clean when I get home, or you'll get it!" Jessica yelled up the stairs, and she left the house, slamming the door behind her. Monica cringed when the door slammed, and she said a silent prayer for patience and wisdom.

* * *

Upstairs, Chrissy sat on her bed, crying uncontrollably. In her left hand, she held a razor blade that was already covered in blood. On her right wrist was a new scar, bleeding. Chrissy cried as she put her razor blade back under her pillow and walked to the bathroom. She washed out the wound, to make sure it wouldn't get infected, and rolled her sleeve back down. She went back to her bedroom and laid on her bed, clutching her teddy bear tightly, crying silently. _God, I don't know if you're there, but why?_ Was all she could think about saying. She couldn't understand why she was the way she was, and why she had to live the way she did. She wanted so badly to have somebody to talk to, and Monica seemed so nice, but she knew that if she talked to Monica, her mother would get angry, and Chrissy couldn't take much more of her mother's anger.

* * *

Downstairs, Monica surveyed the clean dining room and kitchen. She had cleaned it herself. _At least Chrissy won't have to clean now._ She thought, and then decided she would go against Jessica's wishes, and talk to Chrissy. Monica walked upstairs and found her way to a door that had a sign on it. "Chrissy's room, Keep out." Monica knocked on the door quietly. Inside, Chrissy jumped up, and wiped away her tears quickly.

"Come in." She managed to utter. Monica opened the door and knew immediately that Chrissy had been crying. Monica smiled at her and said hello.

"Hi. Do you need something?" Chrissy asked, trying to get rid of Monica, since she knew she wasn't allowed to talk to her.

"No, I just wanted to see if you were okay. You look like you've been crying." Monica pointed out as she walked into the room further and sat on Chrissy's chair near her desk. Chrissy looked uncomfortable as she shifted on the bed.

"No, no. I'm okay. I have allergies, that's all." She lied as she rubbed her eyes. Monica smiled at her. Chrissy was silent and Monica knew Jessica forbid the two from talking, but Monica also knew that Chrissy was in trouble, so she pushed.

"Chrissy, I don't know why, but your mother doesn't want us to be friends." She pointed out. Chrissy sighed.

"I know." She said simply.

"Well, why? Why can't we be friends?" Monica asked and she noticed Chrissy looked like she was going to cry again, but she seemed to ignore her emotions.

"I don't know Monica. My mom is weird. I wish I knew why she was like that, but I don't." She replied. Monica nodded.

"Where is your mother now?" She asked.

"She goes out every night, probably to a bar. She doesn't get home until early in the morning." Chrissy replied.

"And she leaves you by yourself?" Monica seemed surprise and Chrissy shrugged.

"Well, I'm 14 years old. I can take care of myself. Besides, it gives me some alone time."

"Well, Chrissy, now that I live here, do you think maybe we could take your alone time and become friends? I know your mom doesn't want us to talk, but I would love to be friends with you." Monica waited, fearing Chrissy would get upset or scared, but instead, she seemed to be thinking.

"Well, as long as my mom doesn't find out about it. You can't tell her Monica! If we are going to be friends, we have to keep it a secret!" Chrissy seemed to stress this point. Monica smiled and nodded.

"I'm pretty good at keeping secrets, you know. If you ever need someone to share your secrets with, I'm here." She said. Chrissy nodded, unsure.

"Well, anyways, I have to go and clean the kitchen before she gets home in the morning." She started to get up but Monica put her hand on her shoulder.

"It's already done little one." She smiled. Chrissy looked confused.

"I cleaned it up for you. I figured maybe you're sick and tired of cleaning, so I thought I'd give you a break." Monica explained and Chrissy smiled, just a bit.

"Thank you," Was all she could say. Monica smiled and thanked God for this opportunity to be Chrissy's friend.

"Now then," Monica said, "What do you like to do for fun?" Chrissy seemed surprised at the question, but smiled.

"I like to watch movies." She replied shyly. Thus starting a conversation between the two for hours until Monica said it was really late and that they should go to bed since it would be a long day tomorrow. Monica went to her room, leaving Chrissy to get ready for bed. As Monica sat in her room, she prayed that God would offer more opportunities for her to get closer to Chrissy.

She just hoped that Jessica would not find out about it.


	4. Morning in San Francisco

For the next couple of days, Monica and Chrissy waited patiently for Jessica's nights out, so they could be alone and talk, or watch movies, or play games. Monica was thrilled that she was able to get closer to her assignment, but Chrissy still kept her secret. Yes, it was true, the two girls were having a lot of fun, but when it came to emotional things, Chrissy was stillwithdrawn. Monica tried to be patient, telling herself that she had to get close first, and then work on the emotions.

Jessica didn't find out the two were friends, although she was beginning to be suspicious. She didn't like Monica, not one bit. She hated that she was there, but she needed the extra money for drugs and beer, like Chrissy had said. Chrissy and Monica both knew they were to act like complete strangers when Jessica was not around, but Monica hated being dishonest, especially because she was an angel, but she didn't know any other way to become close to her assignment. Tess had told her that even angels have to make exceptions for the sake their assignment, especially one so important.

* * *

It was now Thursday morning and Chrissy was getting ready for school. Monica was in the bathroom, brushing her teeth when Chrissy walked past.

"Good morning Chrissy." Monica whispered quietly, making sure they didn't wake up Jessica. Jessica had come in a few hours earlier, drunk as ever, and collapsed on the living room couch. She had been asleep ever since. Chrissy smiled ever so slightly.

"Hi." She replied quietly, keeping an eye out for her mother.

"Are you off to school?" Monica asked. Chrissy rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Yeah." She said silently.

"Don't you like school? Don't you like to learn?"

"I don't like the people. They're stupid."

"Do you get teased at school, Chrissy?"

"They make fun of me because everybody knows what neighbourhood I live in, and so they call me nasty things, but I don't care." Chrissy turned away. Monica noticed Chrissy's baggy long-sleeved sweater and decided she was going to say something.

"I heard on the news that the temperature was going to be over 90 today. Don't you think you'll be a little warm in this?" Monica touched Chrissy's sleeve gently, which made Chrissy jump and pull away fiercely.

"I'm fine! I'm fine! I've, uh, been feeling kind of sick lately, getting chills, so I feel really cold." Chrissy lied.

"Oh dear, have you been to a doctor about that?" Monica asked, pretending like she was believing her. Chrissy shook her head vigorously.

"No, I-I don't have time. I'll be okay, it's probably just a little cold." Chrissy said with a sniffle, which Monica knew was faked. Just then, they heard Jessica began to stir. Chrissy jumped and whispered goodbye to Monica quickly as she started toward the front door. She walked past her mother on the couch as quietly as she could, knowing that her mom was really bad in the mornings, suffering from hangovers. Chrissy hoped Jessica wouldn't wake up, but she was unlucky this morning. Jessica woke up quickly and grabbed Chrissy's arm, making Chrissy gasp. Monica's attention was caught and she peeked out the bathroom door as Jessica pulled herself up.

"Chrissy, get me some aspirin and make me some breakfast!" She slurred as she held her head in her hand.

"B-but mom, I have to catch my bus in five minutes. I can't be late for school." Chrissy replied meekly, obviously fearing Jessica's response. Monica watched carefully, knowing she wasn't allowed to interfere.

Jessica stared at Chrissy meanly as she stood up and grabbed her arm tightly.

"You will do what I say! I'm your mother and I don't care if you're late for school! You'll make me breakfast and you'll be me aspirin!" With that, Jessica grabbed Chrissy's messy brown hair, pulling her into the kitchen, with Chrissy crying all along the way. Monica tried very hard not to allow her own tears to flow, but she followed the two into the kitchen.

"Get to work!" Jessica yelled as she let go of Chrissy's hair. Chrissy wiped her tears as Jessica started to walk away.

"Jessica." Monica spoke up. Jessica rolled her eyes and looked at Monica, raising her eyebrows,

"You know, I can make you breakfast. I can make you some homemade pancakes. They're really good, if I do say so myself." Monica said, noticing Chrissy leaning over the counter to listen. Jessica sighed and shrugged.

"Fine. I don't care. Just somebody put food in front of me." Jessica was too hung over to care. Chrissy walked out of the kitchen.

"Can I go to school then?" She asked her mom quietly. Jessica grunted.

"Yes! Get out of here, you selfish brat!" She went to hit Chrissy but missed as Chrissy ran out the front door. Monica smiled to herself, praising God that Chrissy was able to get out, even just for a few hours. She just prayed to God that He would keep her safe, in all areas of her sad life.


	5. A Close Call

Chrissy struggled through her school day, dodging the cruel remarks from her peers. She felt so much pain that she longed desperately to get home to her bedroom, where she would find solace in the razor blade under her pillow. She knew it wasn't healthy, she knew she shouldn't do it, but whenever she felt sad, that was her first reaction, to cut herself. She didn't know why she felt she had to, but it was the only thing that made sense in her head. Chrissy hated wearing long sleeved shirts in the heat, but she couldn't show her deep scars. Not to anyone.

She continued on through her day, waiting patiently for the day to be over. What got her through her days now was the patient anticipation of going home, suffering through dinner and waiting for her mom to leave the house. Spending time with her new friend Monica was the highlight of her days. She loved hanging out with her, but was careful not to share her secrets. She liked Monica, yes, but she could not tell her about her cutting. She just couldn't.

Little did Chrissy know that Monica had been with her all day at school, watching over her. Of course, Chrissy was unaware of this, because Monica was invisible to everyone, except for Tess, who accompanied her for most of the day.

"How's your assignment coming, angel girl?" Tess asked as the two unseen angels roamed the hallway. Monica shrugged with a small smile on her face.

"Chrissy are I are getting closer, that much I know, but all we've been doing is having fun. There's nothing wrong with that but when it comes to emotional stuff, she shuts down. Oh Tess, she's so withdrawn. I don't know if I can help her." She confessed as she stuck her hands in her pocket.

"Baby, God doesn't put us where we aren't needed. Chrissy needs you, even if the process seems slow. At least she's talking to you. That counts for something, especially since she's been forbidden to talk to you. That little girl has always been afraid of her mother's shadow, yet she is risking everything to be your friend. You should be flattered, angel girl. Especially since Chrissy has never been this close to anybody. Not since her father, but she was two when he died. That's when her mom started drinking." Tess told her as Monica listened attentively, feeling herself getting a tad misty.

"You're telling me, Tess, she hasn't been close to anybody for 12 years?" She asked with a sense of sadness. Tess sighed.

"Anytime she tried to get close to somebody, her mother forbid it. I told you baby, humans need ways of releasing their pain, and for most humans, talking to others is the best way to communicate their pain. Chrissy never had that so she found her own way of communicating her pain." She explained.

"Ah but Tess, it's so horrible. She shouldn't have to cut herself to feel better."

"No, she shouldn't have to but she does. So you need to help her. Give it time; she'll open up soon. Don't worry." Tess patted the angels' shoulder as Monica shrugged uncertainly.

* * *

Monica continued to watch over Chrissy for the rest of the day. She noticed during Chrissy's third period class that Chrissy was not paying attention to her teacher. She kept her sleeves pinched tightly around her wrists as she gazed around the room, obviously distracted by something. Monica wondered what was wrong with her, but then Chrissy raised her hand in the middle of her teacher's lesson.

"What is it Chrissy?" She asked, somewhat irritated.

"May I please go to the washroom, Ms. Bates?" Chrissy asked nervously. Ms. Bates rolled her eyes but allowed it. Monica watched as Chrissy took her backpack with her and left the classroom. She went to the bathroom and locked the door, thinking she was alone, but Monica was with her, still invisible. Monica watched in horror as Chrissy dug through her backpack, throwing everything she owned on the bathroom counter.

"Come on, I have to have something sharp. I can't wait any longer. I can't handle this." She whispered to herself. Monica wanted so desperately to intervene, to reveal herself right then, but she knew it wasn't time yet. _Oh God, help her. Please don't let her do it._ Chrissy reached the bottom of her backpack and found her house key. She breathed what seemed like a sigh of relief as she rolled her sleeve up and placed the key on her wrist. Monica cringed againwhen she saw all the deep scars on the child's wrist and couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't let her do it. She couldn't sit back and watch her cut herself.

Monica took one of Chrissy's books that was resting on the counter and dropped it on the floor. Chrissy flung around nervously and only saw her book on the floor. Monica was still unseen to her, and Chrissy walked to the book slowly. _That was weird._ Chrissy thought to herself. She picked up her book and began putting all of her possessions back into her backpack, including her key. Monica smiled to herself as she realized that Chrissy had been distracted enough not to cut. Monica watched happily as Chrissy took her backpack and left the bathroom to go back to class. Monica breathed a sigh of relief, but she suddenly heard a familiar voice clear her throat.

"What do you think you're doing angel girl?" Tess asked, with a sense of anger in her voice. Monica turned around and saw her mentor standing with her arms crossed.

"Oh Tess, I couldn't let her do it." She tried to explain herself but Tess shook her head.

"I know you don't like to see it, I know you don't like that she does it, but that does not mean you can intervene. As far as Chrissy knows, you're still back at home." She said sternly.

"But Tess, she couldn't see me, and besides,she didn't cut. I think as long as she distracts herself with something else, she can overcome this." Monica said, trying to find the good in what she had done.

"I'm glad you figured that out baby, but it's still no excuse. I'll let you off the hook this time, but angel girl, you have to remember to step out of the situation when you aren't meant to be in the situation. You cannot intervene like that, understand?" Monica could see Tess didn't like to scold her, so Monica just smiled and nodded. Despite the fact she got in trouble for intervening, Monica was happy with herself, now learning something about Chrissy that could possibly help her in the future with overcoming the painful addiction of cutting.


	6. Dinnertime

The sun had hidden itself behind the clouds that afternoon as Chrissy stepped off the bus, and began walking home slowly. She hung her head sadly as she trudged toward her run down house. How she hated coming home to her mother's screams and yells. The only thing that perked Chrissy up was the fact that she would get to spend the evening with Monica.

She opened the front door and walked into the dark, musty house. She could immediately smell alcohol and knew her mom had started early; she hadn't even left the house. Chrissy hated when she drank at home, because her anger sometimes led her to throwing empty beer bottles. Chrissy felt lucky the bottles never hit her.

Chrissy placed her backpack on the ground and walked into her house. Her mom was sitting at the kitchen table, a cigarette in one hand, and a bottle of beer in the other. Her cold brown eyes stared at her daughter as Chrissy inched her way closer. Jessica narrowed her eyes as she put out her cigarette.

"Start dinner!" She commanded. Chrissy looked at the clock on the wall, and frowned.

"But, mom, it's only 4:00p.m. Isn't it a bit early?" She asked, regretting it immediately as Jessica stood up, slamming her bottle on the table. She walked over to Chrissy and grabbed her hair tightly.

"Your attitude is driving me crazy! Don't talk back to me. I am your mother! You do as I say! I'm hungry now and I want to eat now! So go and tell Monica we're eating early or she won't eat at all!" Jessica let go of Chrissy's hair and spun around to grab her beer. Chrissy turned, and as she rubbed her sore head, still sobbing from the pain, walked down the stairs to Monica's bedroom. She knocked on the door and Monica answered with a friendly smile.

"Hello. How are you today?" She asked, but noticed that Chrissy had been crying.

"What's the matter?" Monica asked, concerned. Chrissy looked as if she would tell Monica, but she quickly turned toward the stairs and sighed. She turned back to Monica, but didn't look her in the eye.

"We're having dinner early. My mom wants dinner now, so if you want, we'll add another plate." She said in a monotone voice. Monica nodded.

"Yes, I'll join you. I don't mind eating early." She said. Chrissy nodded and turned to go upstairs. Monica could only watch, sadly.

* * *

At dinner, Jessica gulped down her dinner as usual, and Chrissy poked at her food, as usual. Monica was beginning to feel out of place. Jessica never talked to her and Chrissy wasn't allowed to.

Jessica reached for her beer, and realized the bottle was empty. She sighed heavily and stared at Chrissy.

"Get me another one." She commanded. Chrissy jumped up, running to the kitchen. Monica could hear rustling in the kitchen, as Chrissy opened the refrigerator. Monica and Jessica both heard Chrissy quietly gasp as she slowly walked back to the table. Jessica eyed Chrissy.

"Well?"

"There's…none left." Chrissy replied quietly. Monica could feel the tension building as Jessica's face turned a horrible shade of red.

"What?" She yelled. Chrissy looked down and sighed.

"There's no beer left, mom." She said, a little louder. Jessica stood up quickly, as she grabbed her empty dinner plate. Chrissy closed her eyes fiercely as if expecting something. Jessica threw the plate against the wall, and the plate shattered into tiny pieces on the floor.

Without a single word, she grabbed her keys and ran out the door, slamming it behind her.


	7. Caught

Chrissy stood against the wall with her eyes still clamped shut. Monica waited until she was sure Jessica was gone, and she went over to where Chrissy was standing. Chrissy was shaking and Monica put her hands on the young girl's shoulders. Chrissy opened her eyes slowly, and looked up at her friend. She exhaled, as if she'd been holding her breath.

"Are you alright, little one?" Monica asked. Chrissy looked at the front door and sighed.

"I have to clean up this mess before she comes home." She said, as she ran to get the broom from the broom closet. Monica decided to help, so she began to clear the kitchen table.

"Monica, don't. That's my job." Chrissy said, as she began sweeping up the broken pieces of glass on the floor.

"I don't mind Chrissy." Monica said with a smile. Chrissy nodded, with the smallest smile.

So the two tidied up the kitchen together. Chrissy didn't talk though, despite the fact that Jessica had left. She seemed distracted, Monica thought, almost in the same way she did at school that afternoon. Monica feared that Chrissy wanted to cut herself again, like she did that afternoon, but knew she couldn't ask or talk to Chrissy about it because as far as Chrissy knew, Monica was unaware of the cutting.

Chrissy put away the last plate and surveyed the kitchen. She saw that everything was clean, so she put the towel back on the towel rack.

"Well that didn't take long did it? Now we have the whole evening to ourselves. Would you like to play a game of cards?" Monica asked, but Chrissy didn't look up. She only shook her head.

"No thanks. I-I just need to go to my room for a while." Chrissy seemed determined and Monica had a bad feeling.

"Do you need to talk Chrissy?" Monica asked, hoping to stop her but Chrissy only shook her head and began walking upstairs. Monica wanted so desperately to take Chrissy's arm and pull her back, but knew she couldn't. She had been told earlier by Tess not to intervene, but this didn't seem right. Monica had to do something.

She made her way to the staircase and went upstairs slowly. _Being a friend is not intervening._ She told herself as she approached Chrissy's room. She knocked on the door quietly, yet heard nothing on the other side. She tried again but could only slightly hear muffled sobs. She hated to intrude, but she opened the door and walked inside just in time to see Chrissy sitting on her bed, holding a razor blade in her hand while blood trickled from her wrist. Chrissy dropped the blade quickly when she saw Monica, and she covered her wrist with her other hand. Wide-eyed, she stared at Monica, struggling for the right words.

Monica was having the same problem.


	8. Confessions

Chrissy stared at Monica with her mouth open, stuttering to get words out, but nothing would come. She never once expected she'd be caught in the act, and didn't really know how to react.

Monica was shocked too. Even though she was aware of Chrissy's cutting, she was not prepared to catch Chrissy actually cutting herself. She remembered quickly that she was an angel sent by God to help Chrissy, so Monica walked into the bedroom further. Chrissy stood up, her hand still covering her wrist, tears beginning to fill her eyes.

"M-Monica, I-I…" Chrissy choked on her words, but Monica put her arm around her.

"It's okay. Let me help you." She said, and she led Chrissy to the upstairs bathroom.

* * *

Chrissy found herself sitting on the bathroom counter, tears streaming down her face, as Monica rustled around the washroom. Chrissy still had her hand covering her wrist, but the blood was leaking past her hand. She felt overwhelmingly tired all of a sudden, and she began twitching from the pain on her wrist.

Monica returned to Chrissy with a bottle of peroxide and gauze bandages.

"Let me see." Monica said quietly as she looked down at Chrissy's covered wrist. Chrissy didn't move, she only stared at Monica. Monica smiled a little.

"There's no point in hiding it anymore Chrissy. I know, and I'm not angry. I just want to help, so let me see." She said calmly. Chrissy sniffled as she looked into Monica's sincere brown eyes. She felt she could trust her, and she felt she could let herself go. She felt so tired, and so weak, she didn't care anymore. So slowly took her hand away from her cut, revealing a long, fresh scar across previous scars, blood everywhere. Monica took Chrissy's sleeve and pulled it up further and to her surprise, Chrissy didn't budge. She only closed her eyes, ashamed. Monica saw what she had seen on the bus the first time she'd seen Chrissy, scars of every shape and size covering her pure skin. Yet there were new scars now, put there since. Monica poured some peroxide onto a Kleenex and held Chrissy's hand in her own. She carefully dabbed the Kleenex on Chrissy's wrist, and Chrissy cringed with pain.

"I know it hurts, I'm sorry, but we need to clean it. Don't you ever clean your cuts?" Monica asked. Chrissy sighed, and shook her head, as she breathed heavily, not enjoying the pain from the peroxide very much.

"You really should, or they could become infected." Monica explained.

"I don't care if they get infected." Chrissy replied, rather quickly. Monica took the gauze and wrapped it around Chrissy's wrist, taping it closed. She pulled Chrissy's sleeve down and sighed, looking into Chrissy's eyes. Chrissy wouldn't look at her. She was too ashamed. She didn't know what to say, or what to do now that Monica knew.

"I just want you to know, I don't think of you any differently than I did before. You're still my friend, and I still think you're a pretty cool girl." Monica said, with a smile on her face. Chrissy looked at Monica, as her eyes began to feel heavy. She managed to smile.

"Y-you're not going to tell my mom, are you? Or anyone else?" She asked cautiously, fearing the worst.

"No, I won't. But I wish you would talk to me. I'm a good listener, you know. You can talk to me, if you ever want to talk about why you cut your arms like this." Monica replied. Chrissy looked away, ashamed. She held her tears back, and sighed.

"I-I don't know why I do it, okay? I-I just do. I'm sorry you had to see me like that." She said, with a sense of guilt in her voice. Monica took her hand in her own.

"Don't be sorry. I'm glad I saw it. Now you know you aren't alone. So never feel like you are alone, alright?" She asked, as Chrissy stared into the eyes of her friend. She knew she could trust her; there was something about her that made everything feel all right. Chrissy smiled, and nodded slowly.

"Now then, do you still want to play a game of cards?" Monica asked, trying to cheer Chrissy up a little bit. Chrissy nodded and the two went back to Chrissy's bedroom, and began to play a game of Gin Rummy. Chrissy still felt exhausted, and in the middle of the game, as Monica played her turn, Chrissy leaned against her pillow and before Monica could look up from playing her turn, Chrissy had fallen asleep. Monica smiled and gathered the cards and put them on Chrissy's bedside table. She pulled the blankets over Chrissy and watched her for a moment. _Thank You Father. Thank You for using me tonight. Please continue to use me, and please protect this young girl from any harm that could come her way._ She was thinking about Jessica. She didn't know how much more of Jessica she could stand.

She just prayed that something would happen before it was too late.


	9. Calm Before the Storm

The next day, Monica noticed Chrissy seemed different. She seemed shyer around Monica than she usually was. Monica reasoned she felt embarrassed by what she had been caught doing the previous night. Monica was worried. She hoped this wouldn't be a setback. She wanted so much to be Chrissy's friend and help her through everything.

That morning, Chrissy went off to school, without so much as looking at Monica. Jessica had slept into the morning, and hadn't even noticed Chrissy left. Monica was glad about that. She hated to see Chrissy get yelled at as much as she did. She had prayed Jessica would stay asleep.

Now, Monica sat in her bedroom, alone, and deep in thought. _Father, what am I to do? I thought once Chrissy knew I was aware of the cutting, we'd be closer and I'd be one step closer to helping her overcome it. Instead, she won't talk to me. Oh Father, what can I do? _She prayed silently, and as she finished, she felt a presence in the room with her. She looked up and saw her old friend Tess.

"Hey angel girl. Penny for your thoughts?" She asked. Monica grinned.

"Hello Tess. Oh it's Chrissy. I walked in on her last night while she was cutting herself. I thought it would bring us closer. I thought she would open up, but instead, she seems scared to even look at me." She explained. Tess nodded.

"Humans are like that baby. Chrissy's little problem brings a lot of shame, and nobody knew about it until last night. Even though you said all the right things and did all the right things, she's still scared. She feels alone in this world, baby and can't fathom the thought that you accept her as she is. She feels like she's stupid for cutting herself and she feels like she deserves to cut herself. There's a lot more to cutting than the cutting itself. It's a deeper emotion. Remember baby, something caused her to begin cutting. Once she figures that out, she can figure out how to reverse it. Just be patient angel baby. She'll come around. Just be prepared though. God has told me there isn't much time left." Tess explained. Monica puckered her brow.

"What do you mean Tess?" She asked. Tess shrugged.

"I don't know Monica. I just know something's about to happen. But what it is, I don't know." She explained. With that, Tess disappeared, leaving Monica frightened and afraid. _What's going to happen? _Monica's imagination went wild as she imagined all the possibilities. She thought of Chrissy, and she thought of Jessica. She didn't know what was going to happen, but she had a huge feeling in the pit of her stomach. A feeling that she knew had come from God.

Whatever was going to happen, was going to happen today.


	10. Saved

Jessica, Chrissy and Monica ate their dinner as quietly as it had always been. Jessica gulped down her food as Chrissy poked at it. Monica, again, felt very out of place. Monica couldn't imagine how dinnertime must have been before Monica showed up. Was Jessica always yelling across the table? Of course, she had already done that a few times since Monica arrived. Monica wondered how any mother could be so cruel and so abusive. She wasn't a mother, but she was an angel with a caring spirit and couldn't understand how a mother, or any human being, could be so selfish and so cruel to a child. Especially a child who was so polite and so friendly. Monica just loved Chrissy and wished she would be happy. She wished she would stop cutting. She wished that Jessica would be a better mother, but she knew Jessica wasn't her assignment. Chrissy was, and so she had to think about Chrissy.

Dinner ended with Jessica standing up and putting on her coat and grabbing her keys as usual. She stormed out the door, yelling about how the house had better be clean when she got home, or else. Once Jessica was out the door, Monica looked at Chrissy over the table, who still wasn't looking up.

"Chrissy, what's the matter? Have I done something wrong?" Monica asked. Chrissy looked up and shook her head.

"No." She said quietly, and returned to poking her food.

"Well, you seem really quiet. Does this have anything to do with last night?" Monica asked again, as she began clearing her plate from the table. Chrissy sighed and looked away.

"You shouldn't have walked in on me, Monica. You shouldn't have seen that." She said in a low voice. She crossed her arms. Monica didn't get the impression that she was angry, although that was the vibe she was trying to send off. Monica knew Chrissy was embarrassed and ashamed, but Monica wasn't about to give up.

"I told you Chrissy. I don't think of you any differently. You're still a wonderful human being who is polite and fun to be with. You don't have to worry. I am not going to tell anyone and I'm not going to judge you. That's not my job." She told Chrissy. Chrissy sighed, but nodded, and she stood to clear her plate as well.

* * *

Once the dishes were done, Chrissy shyly asked Monica if she could make up to her by playing a game of checkers. Monica smiled and accepted and they set up the board in the living room, after Chrissy cleared away Jessica's empty beer bottles, turning red.

They were in the middle of their fourth game, when Monica thought she heard a noise, but ignored it, figuring it was just the neighbours. She enjoyed watching Chrissy, who was smiling and giggling when she beat Monica. Monica laughed with her, enjoying how Chrissy's eyes lit up when they were together. As Chrissy began to set up the board for their fifth game, Monica felt that feeling in the pit of her stomach again. It was stronger than ever, and she knew that God was warning her. _Something's going to happen right now, isn't it Father? _Monica began to worry as she heard another noise. There was no time to do anything, as the front door swung open, and Jessica stormed in.

"I forgot my-" Jessica stopped in her tracks when she saw Monica and Chrissy jump up from the floor. There was no hiding it. Jessica had already seen the checkers board and knew that Monica and Chrissy had been playing. Jessica's face twisted in a way that Chrissy had never seen before. Monica could smell the alcohol on Jessica from far away, and knew she had been heavily drinking. Monica prayed for strength, not just for her, but especially for Chrissy.

"What is going on here?" Jessica screamed, as she threw her keys to the side of the room. She barged in further, as Chrissy backed up.

"I-I-I, well, m-mom, I-I w-was j-j-just-" Chrissy couldn't find the words. Her brown eyes were wide open, and Monica could see the horrible fear behind those eyes. Monica watched as Jessica continued to yell.

"I told you to stay away from Monica! I told you not to talk to Monica! You go behind my back and do it anyway! You're a disobedient little brat! I can't stand you! You're absolutely horrible! I'm going to teach you a lesson you'll never forget!" Jessica began closing in on Chrissy, who had started to cry. She started to back up, but hit the wall. There was nowhere to go. She knew she would have to endure her mother's beating, but she was frightened. She knew this would be worse than any beating she had ever received. Her mother was different tonight. She had been drinking heavily, and the mixture of the alcohol and rage turned her into a monster.

Jessica grabbed Chrissy's hair and smashed her head into the wall. Chrissy screamed from pain, but Jessica only pressed her hand roughly over her daughter's mouth to shut her up.

"You think that's painful? That's just the beginning. You'll regret ever crossing me!" Jessica yelled, as she was about to do it again, but Monica grabbed Jessica's arm, stopping her. Monica's angelic touch was stronger than Jessica, as she pulled her away.

"And you! I told you to stay away from my daughter, and you didn't! Get out of my way! This is my daughter, and I will do with her what I please!" Jessica screamed as she turned to Chrissy again. Monica grabbed Chrissy in her arms and held the crying girl.

"Stay away from her, Jessica. You can't hurt her anymore." Monica said with a sense of authority in her voice. Jessica laughed out loud.

"Who's going to stop me? You? I don't think so, get out of my way!" Jessica threw her fist back to punch Monica. Chrissy screamed as Jessica's fist came forward quickly. Monica gently put her hand forward, and the punch was suddenly blocked, as if an imaginary force field was blocking her and Chrissy. Jessica looked stunned, as she tried to grab Chrissy, but was repelled by something. Jessica looked up and Monica stared at Jessica with convicting eyes.

"This is the end, Jessica. You've hurt your daughter too much." Monica had begun to cry, but there was still anger in her voice. "Do you hear those sirens? The neighbours have heard Chrissy's screams and called the police. They will find you and they will charge you with abuse. They will take you where you can never hurt your little girl again." Jessica whirled around when she heard the sirens. She turned and faced Monica, who was still holding the young girl in her arms, and she shook her head.

"I didn't do anything. Chrissy, you don't say a word, got it? When the police asked you what happened, you'd better lie, or else I-" Monica stopped her.

"No, Jessica. You will not! Chrissy is safe now, she's protected by God." Monica said quietly. Jessica shook her head again, and as the sirens got closer, she made her way to the door, and made a run for it.

Chrissy was crying, but didn't know what to say. She had seen the miracle that had just taken place. Monica, who was much smaller than her mother, had just protected her from her mother's abuse. Something had blocked her, but what. Monica let Chrissy out of the embrace and looked at her.

"Are you okay? How's your head?" Monica asked, as tears began to fill her own eyes. Chrissy sniffled and looked at the front door.

"W-what's going on? H-how did you stop her? I-I, I mean, I-I thought she was going to k-kill me." She cried. Monica nodded.

"I know, but she didn't. God sent me to protect you tonight. I'm an angel, Chrissy, sent by God." A glow filled the room, and Chrissy noticed it was coming from Monica.


	11. Letting Go

"M-Monica." Chrissy shut her eyes really tightly and then opened them again. "W-what's going on?" Monica smiled as she looked at the young girl, who's face was still tear-streaked.

"Don't be afraid Chrissy. God sent me here to be with you, protect you, and help you. God didn't want you to be alone this night, so He sent His angel to help you." She explained. Chrissy swallowed and tried to blink back her tears as she looked away.

"Is God mad at me? Are you here to tell me that I've done something wrong?" She asked quietly. Monica took the girl's hands in her own, gripping them tightly.

"No! God is not mad at you. How could you think God is mad at you?" Monica asked, saddened by Chrissy's constant fear of being in trouble.

"F-for making my mom angry. It's my fault she's the way she is. I make her mad." Chrissy explained, biting her lip to avoid crying again.

"No Chrissy. It's not your fault! Your mother has absolutely no right to be the way she is. She's hurt you more than any mother has a right to. No mother should hit their child, or even yell at them the way your mother did. But your mother also took something away from you that hurt you more than anything else. She didn't allow you to express your feelings, so you kept them to yourself." Monica was crying too now, feeling her emotions coming out. Chrissy shrugged as she wiped away a tear that had managed to escape.

"I don't care. I'm fine. I don't need to express my feelings. I've always done fine keeping things to myself." She said casually. Monica shook her head, angry with Jessica for planting in Chrissy's head that there was nothing wrong with keeping pain internalized.

"No! You aren't fine and you aren't doing fine. Keeping your feelings deep inside you has caused you to release your anger and your fears and your pain in ways that are damaging to you. Chrissy, cutting yourself is your way of releasing your emotions, but it's not how God wants you to express those feelings. Chrissy, you need to allow yourself to open up to people. Talk to people, let them help you." Monica said, deeply meaning every word she was saying. Chrissy shook her head, as she stared at Monica with angry eyes.

"Who am I supposed to talk to? My mother? Are you here to tell me I need to talk to my mom? I can't! God should understand that!" She yelled.

"God knows you can't talk to your mom, little one. He knows, but He will provide someone for you. Your mother can't hold you back anymore. The police will find her, and charge her with child abuse. But you need to tell the police the truth of what happened here tonight, and what she's done in the past. You will be in good hands. God will protect you from your mother and she will never hurt you again. I can promise you that." Monica said, as Chrissy heard the sirens getting closer. She looked at Monica, and broke down crying. She had tried to hold it in to be brave, but couldn't anymore. She felt overwhelmed and exhausted all at once, and she felt too weak to allow it to consume her anymore.

As she allowed her tears to flow freely, she felt herself fall to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably into her hands. Monica felt her own tears fall, as she knelt down to Chrissy's level. She took Chrissy in her arms and held her.

"It's okay, little one. You're going to be alright." Monica whispered as Chrissy's sobs died down.

"I-I'm so sorry M-Monica." She cried.

"For what?" Monica asked as she held Chrissy closely.

"For cutting myself. I-I never realized why I did it before tonight, but I-I don't know how to stop. I-I've done it almost everyday for three years. It's going to be impossible to stop." Chrissy replied as she continued to cry.

"I know it won't be easy, but God is going to help you, and someone else will be along soon to help you too." Monica explained. Chrissy pulled out of the embrace and stared up at Monica.

"Who?" She asked quietly and curiously.

"You'll see, but remember what I said. Be honest, and allow yourself to be honest, and let your feelings out. Don't be afraid of what people will think or do, because nobody will hurt you anymore. Trust me." Monica replied as she brushed Chrissy's hair out of her face. Chrissy looked down.

"Will…will I ever see you again?" She asked meekly. Monica smiled, as she closed her eyes, as if waiting for God to tell her. She heard God's voice in her head, and then nodded.

"Yes, you will. Within the next couple of weeks, you will see me briefly. God also says that one day down the road, you will need me again, but I don't know when. Just remember that the journey ahead will be difficult, but let yourself open up and be vulnerable to your emotions. Don't try to be the strong one all the time, love, because God can be strong for you. Just like that song children learn in Sunday school. 'I am weak, but He is strong.' Let God deal with the big stuff, give it to Him, and trust Him to take care of you." Monica smiled and gave Chrissy a final hug. Chrissy heard footsteps running up her driveway, and she turned to see a female police officer run into the house. She looked down at Chrissy with sad eyes, as she noticed she'd been crying. The police officer walked over and knelt down next to Chrissy.

"Are you alright sweetie?" She asked quietly. Chrissy turned to look at Monica, but Monica had already disappeared. Chrissy sighed and looked up into the eyes of the police officer. She remembered what Monica had said about opening up.

"No, I'm not." Chrissy replied softly, as she began to cry again. The officer nodded, as if knowing what had happened.

"Why don't you come with me?" The officer offered her hand, as she stood up. Chrissy hesitated, but took it as the officer helped her up. Together, they walked out to the police car, waiting in the driveway. Chrissy looked back at her house, and felt peaceful about knowing she would never have to walk into that house again. She looked up to the sky, and felt the breeze against her wet face. At that moment, she felt safe.


	12. A New Beginning

Chrissy sat on a single bed in a large dormitory, by herself, writing in her journal. The therapist at the group home had suggested she start writing every time an urge came to cut herself. It had been very hard to tell people about her problems, but she was amazed at how much lighter she felt, more relieved.

She'd been at the group home now for two weeks, and she was making friends and feeling happy. Her social worker had told her that her mother had been charged and was now in a rehabilitation program for her alcohol and drug problems. There was currently a restraining order set on Jessica, and full custody had been taken from Jessica, so Chrissy was up for adoption. Chrissy didn't know how to feel about this at the moment. On the one hand, she was really happy she was getting away from her mother, but on the other hand, she feared adoption. She wasn't sure she was ready, but she continued to trust in God through all of it, like Monica had told her.

* * *

It was an extremely hot day, and as Chrissy sat alone in her room, she pulled her sweater over her head and remained in her T-shirt. She even surprised herself. She looked down at her scars and noticed they were starting to fade a bit. Chrissy hadn't cut herself since she was taken from her old house. It had been hard, but her friends and counsellors had helped her. And above all, she knew God was helping too.

As she wrote in her journal, her heart began to beat faster as she stared at the clock on the wall. It was 2:45p.m. At 3:00p.m, Chrissy would be meeting Michelle Long, a woman who was looking to foster a teenager. Chrissy's social worker, Sandra, had told her that she knew it was a little soon, but Michelle had been with the agency for a long time, fostering many teenagers, and she has shown nothing but love. Sandra wanted Chrissy to be able to experience that, so she set up a meeting.

2:50p.m. Chrissy heard the door burst open and her new friend Brandi ran into the room. She approached Chrissy and didn't seem fazed that she was wearing a T-shirt. Brandi was a cutter also, and understood completely. That was why the two got along so well.

"Chris, I know you're meeting that lady soon. I just came to say good luck." Brandi said with a smile. Chrissy managed to smile as well as she put her journal away.

"Thanks Brandi. It's gonna be weird if I go with her. I've just met you and now we might have to say goodbye." Chrissy replied.

"No we won't. We'll still go to the same school. I know Michelle Long. She lives in the area. Don't worry." Brandi smiled and left Chrissy alone.

Chrissy leaned up against her headboard. She sighed and suddenly felt like she was going to break down and cry. She felt so alone and so scared. In minutes, a total stranger would walk through the doors and Chrissy would have no idea what to say. She felt frightened and she closed her eyes. When she opened them again, Monica was sitting on the edge of Chrissy's bed.

"Hello little one." She smiled.

"Monica. You came back." Chrissy said as her eyes lit up.

"I told you I would. I'm not one to break my promises." Monica winked at her, and then looked around.

"It's beautiful here. So colourful and warm. Do you like it?" She asked.

"It's okay. It's a lot better than where I was." Chrissy replied, as she felt no urge to cover her arms. Monica noticed.

"I think T-shirts suit you much better." She said with a nod toward Chrissy's scarred arms. "They're looking better too."

"Yeah." Chrissy rubbed her fingers over the scars. "It's been hard, but it helps to know I'm not alone. My friend Brandi has been great. She's a cutter too, so she gets it. The counsellors are nice and Sandra, oh she's my social worker, has been really nice. And now…" Chrissy took a breath as she looked at Monica. "Do you already know about Ms. Long?"

"Yes I do. She's a lovely woman who serves God." Monica replied. Chrissy nodded slowly and looked down.

"I'm, uh, I'm s-scared, Monica. How will I know how to act? How will I know what to do? What if she wants me? What if she doesn't like me? What if she thinks I'm weird because I'm a cutter?" Chrissy asked as a tear finally formed. Monica edged herself close to Chrissy and embraced her.

"Don't you worry little one. God had it planned since before you were born for you and Michelle to meet. Nothing is going to go wrong. Michelle is very understanding, and you and her will get along just fine." Monica soothed. Chrissy pulled out of the embrace and stared at Monica. She had just realized something.

"You told me, that night, you told me that someone else would be along to help me too. Is…is that person Michelle?" She asked, as she suddenly felt amazed by the way God worked. Monica only smiled, and they heard footsteps.

"Goodbye Chrissy. We will meet again soon." With that, Monica disappeared from the room, and left Chrissy sitting on her bed.

* * *

The door opened and Sandra motioned a woman inside, and pointed her in the right direction. Sandra winked at Chrissy and shut the door behind her. Chrissy observed the woman who was approaching Chrissy slowly. She was really pretty, Chrissy thought, and she seemed to just light up the room with her presence.

Michelle stopped at the end of Chrissy's bed and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Michelle Long. You must be Chrissy." She reached out her hand, and Chrissy took it shyly.

"Hi, yes, I mean, I'm Chrissy." She replied timidly.

"Mind if I sit down?" Michelle asked with raised eyebrows and a grin. Chrissy shook her head and Michelle seated herself on the edge of Chrissy's bed, where Monica had been sitting not too long ago. Chrissy realized she hadn't pulled her sweater back on and suddenly felt really embarrassed. She tried to hide her arms behind her back but Michelle had already noticed.

"Don't worry about those. Your social worker already filled me in, and I'm not worried about them, so you shouldn't be." Chrissy was surprised at the kindness in Michelle's voice, and felt relieved. Chrissy still felt nervous though.

"Sandra tells me you've been through a lot." Michelle tried. Chrissy only nodded and looked away. She hoped she wouldn't have to talk about it, especially to a complete stranger, but it seemed Michelle already understood that.

"Don't worry, I don't want you to tell me about it. Maybe you can one day, but I don't expect you to open up to me yet. We met two minutes ago." Michelle explained. Chrissy thanked her. Chrissy looked over by the doorway, and saw that Monica was standing there, watching. Michelle followed Chrissy's gaze, but saw nothing. Chrissy knew right away that only she could see her angel friend.

"So Chrissy, I don't know how scary this may seem to you, but if you're willing, I'd love for you to come stay with me for a while. I have this great bedroom that overlooks the ocean and I think you'd love my puppy, Snuffy. He's such a playful little thing. I live right around the corner from here, so you could still visit your friends and go to the same school, and still see your counsellors on a weekly basis. I'd love the company, and you know, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm a pretty good listener." Michelle smiled, as she looked hard at Chrissy. Chrissy immediately felt this sense of peace when she was with Michelle. She felt safe with her. She felt as though she'd be able to tell her things without getting in trouble, or looked down upon. Chrissy peered over Michelle's shoulder and saw Monica, who was nodding at her. Chrissy knew what she had to do.

"So, what do you say? Will you come stay with me?" Michelle asked again, as Chrissy had appeared to be thinking. Chrissy looked at her, and smiled. It was a smile Monica had never seen before. It wasn't forced, it wasn't faked, and it wasn't small. It was a smile of great joy and happiness. Monica felt her heart soar when she saw her assignment light up like that.

"Okay. I will." Chrissy told Michelle meekly. Michelle smiled and nodded.

As the two continued to talk, Tess walked into the room and stood beside Monica, who had let a few tears roll down her cheek.

"Well angel girl?" She greeted. Monica turned and smiled at her mentor.

"Tess, I didn't think it would come to this. There were a few moments where I was doubtful, but look at her now. She's far from Jessica, she hasn't cut herself in two weeks, and now she's going to stay with Michelle. She's truly going to be okay, and she seems happy." Monica said as she looked back at Chrissy who was laughing at a joke Michelle had made.

"Yes baby, you did a great job. I'm very proud of you. But remember what God told you. You'll be back in this little girl's life sooner than you think. Life is going to get better for her, but she will need you again soon. But just remember this, the worst is over." Tess said with a smile. Monica nodded and looked back at Chrissy and Michelle. God had destined the two to meet each other, and by the looks of it, they were going to be just fine.

Chrissy had finally found what she had always been looking for.

* * *

That's the end of my story! Please R&R. Oh, and yes, there will be a sequel called "Relapse." It will be about Michelle and Chrissy's life together, and the depression that throws Chrissy back into her old habits.  
Thanks for the great reviews so far, and please check out my other stories, and thanks for all the support. 


End file.
